Um olhar no futuro
by DarkBluQueen
Summary: Um acidente leva Batman, Superman, Flash, Lanterna Verde e Ciborgue dez anos no futuro e eles tem a oportunidade de experimentar suas vidas futuras, enquanto tentam encontrar um jeito de voltar ao seu tempo.
1. Chapter 1

Essa é minha prima fic no universo DC. Eu misturei muitas midias, como as comics, os desenhos animados etc. Então aproveitem.

Capítulo 1

A noite havia começado bem, pensou Batman, ele só não sabia como tudo havia desandado tão rápido. Ele estivera mais cedo na torre da liga em meio a uma reunião com os líderes da liga quando eles receberam um chamado para Gotham. De acordo com Ciborgue, havia um maníaco nas docas de Gotham utilizando o que parecia ser uma tecnologia desconhecida para efetuar roubos. Em minutos a liga estava no local. Foi aí que as coisas desandaram.

No local estavam Batman, Superman, Flash, Ciborgue e Lanterna Verde. O tal maníaco se autodenominava Cronos e utilizava um aparelho de distorção de tempo para realizar os roubos. Capturar o maníaco foi fácil, o difícil era manejar a maquina sem acidentes.

- Onde você conseguiu este tipo de tecnologia? – perguntou Batman para o criminoso já contido.

- Eu criei!

- É mesmo? Eu não consigo acreditar... – era obvio que aquilo havia sido roubado de algum centro de pesquisa.

- Pra que servem esses cristais? – perguntou Flash que estava inspecionando o aparelho e havia puxado uma capsula onde estavam contidos quatro pequenos cristais em forma de gema.

- Não toque nisso! – gritou Cronos.

Mas era tarde demais. Batman só teve tempo de se virar e ser cegado por uma forte luz branca.

Quando abriu olho Batman primeiramente viu estrelas e coisas rodando. Somente depois de sua cabeça para de girar foi que ele conseguiu ver que ainda estava nas docas, mas pareciam ser docas diferentes. Além disso era de dia.

- Ai, minha cabeça... – disse Flash que estava estirando no chão ao lado de Batman.

- Estão todos bem? – perguntou Superman se erguendo do chão.

- Defina bem – perguntou lanterna verde ajudando Flash a levantar.

- Cara, o que foi aquilo? – perguntou Ciborgue olhando ao redor.

- Foi o Flash mexendo aonde não deveria! – Lanterna disse olhando o amigo.

- Como é que eu ia saber? Além do mais não aconteceu nada de grave, estamos todos bem.

- Acho que não se pode dizer isso... – disse Batman apontando para uma das caixas parada perto da doca.

Havia várias caixas de madeira empilhadas e em cima de uma delas havia um jornal velho. Até aí nada de anormal. O problema era a data. Aquele jornal estava com a data de dez anos na frente.

- Isso não pode ser verdade! – disse Flash pegando o jornal e o olhando melhor.

- Pois parece que é – disse Ciborgue verificando seu computador – Senhores, aquela máquina nos empurrou dez anos no futuro.

- Não, isso tem que ser algum erro! – disse Flash.

- Você tinha que mexer naquelas pedras! – brigou Lanterna – Agora estamos presos aqui!

- Ei, não é justo jogar a culpa todo em mim. A máquina era do Cronos...

- Eu acho que realmente não importa muito de quem é a culpa agora – disse Superman – precisamos encontrar um jeito de voltar.

- E como faremos isso? – perguntou Lanterna – Não temos nenhum sinal da máquina que nos trouxe pra cá e nem mesmo sabemos o que se passa nesta época!

- Dez anos são bastante tempo, muito coisa pode ter mudado – Batman resmungou para si mesmo.

- Nisso você tem razão! – disse uma voz nova no grupo.

Todos se viraram e olharam para o recém-chegado. Era Ciborgue, mas ele estava diferente. Muito mais melhorado. Ele se aproximou e sorriu.

- Por exemplo, faz anos que eu não uso este tipo de tecnologia – ele disse apontando para o computador no braço de Ciborgue. Todos ficaram calados por um momento, apenas absorvendo o que estava acontecendo.

- Ok, é bastante esquisito ter dois Ciborgues tão próximos um do outro – disse Flash tentando quebrar o gelo.

- Mais estranho é ver vocês deste jeito – ele disse gesticulando com as mãos para eles.

- Estamos tão mudados assim? – perguntou Superman.

- Vocês nem tem ideia – ele respirou fundo e continuou – Há muito coisa para ser falada, mas não aqui. Vamos, eu vou leva-los a um local mais propicio para esse papo de maluco.

O Novo Ciborgue os levou até uma base secreta da liga da justiça. Nem precisava dizer que eles não reconheciam nenhum canto do local. Depois de uma longa conversa sobre o ocorrido houve uma pausa na qual o novo Ciborgue absorvia tudo que estava sendo dito.

- Ok, eu tenho uma noticia boa e uma noticia ruim. Qual vocês querem ouvir primeiro?

- A boa, eu suponho – disse Lanterna.

- A boa noticia é que a maquina que os empurrou no futuro e que também pode os levar de volta está aqui, guardada no cofre da liga. - isso obteve sorrisos da parte de Flash – a má noticia, é que os cristais que alimentam esta máquina estão separados e guardados sob proteção rígida.

- Como assim? – perguntou Superman.

- Há alguns anos atrás, os cientistas que criaram a máquina a demonstraram em uma feira de ciências e tecnologia. Batman logo percebeu que ela poderia ser usada para fins nada benéficos. Então a liga convenceu os cientistas a darem esta máquina para ser guardada sob a proteção da liga. A máquina foi desmontada e os cristais que a alimentavam foram separados – e dizendo isso ele mexeu no computador e mostrou uma imagem dos quatro cristais em forma de gema – Batman queria que as pedras ficassem protegidas e ele sabia que o melhor jeito de escondê-las é deixando elas tão visíveis que ninguém saberia que elas estariam ali. Então ele as transformou em joias e deu uma para pessoas específicas.

- Devo pressupor que eu dei a pessoas que veria com frequência. – disse Batman

- Sim, e assim o fez. O primeiro foi para Fogo...

- A Fogo?! – perguntou Lanterna olhando de Ciborgue para Batman – Serio? Que escolha mais esquisita...

- Talvez para a sua época, mas faz muito sentindo hoje em dia – disse Ciborgue – Fogo, ou Beatriz da Costa é brasileira, espiã e supermodelo. Está na liga há muito tempo e, além disso, ela é esposa do Flash.

- O que?! – disse Flash surpreso.

- Eu quero dizer... Ela é esposa do Flash atual.

- Isso é muito surreal... – Flash disse se sentando.

- Isso não é nem metade... – disse o Novo Ciborgue – A terceira pedra está com Safira-estrela, ou melhor dizendo, Carol Ferris.

- Sério? – perguntou Lanterna surpreso.

- Sim, ela é integrante da Safira-estrelas – Ciborgue disse como se fosse algo obvio para todos na sala –A terceira está com a Selina Wayne.

- Você quis dizer Selina Kyle. – corrigiu Batman.

- Não, eu quis dizer Selina Wayne, a atual matriarca da família Wayne. – Houve um silêncio incomodo na sala até o Ciborgue continuar – Essas três vão ser fáceis de adquirir, o problema está na última que se encontra em poder da Mulher Maravilha. Uma vez com estes cristais em mãos nos podemos ir até a torre da liga, burlar a segurança do cofre, remontar a máquina e mandar vocês de volta antes que alguém perceba que vocês estiveram aqui.

- Como você sugere que nós obtenhamos estes cristais sem sermos notados pelos demais? – perguntou Superman.

- Ah... dependendo de suas habilidades para atuar, pode ser algo fácil ou difícil – disse Ciborgue – Todas elas foram instruídas por Batman para não entregar os cristais para qualquer um. Eu não sei se há um protocolo a ser seguido no caso de um dia estes cristais serem precisos, então eu não posso ir até elas e pedir emprestado. Vocês terão que fazer isso.

- E como vamos fazer isso? Eu não posso chegar lá com a Mulher Maravilha e dizer "Eu sou o Flash de dez anos atrás, será que você pode me emprestar este cristal para eu poder voltar ao meu tempo?" – indagou Flash.

- É muito simples, vocês irão se passar por vocês mesmo, só que dez anos mais velhos – ele disse sorrindo – Eu mantenho os atuais vocês longe, vocês assumem temporariamente o lugar deles, convencem suas esposas a lhe darem os cristais e então podem voltar para casa.

- Foi impressão minha ou ele disse esposas? – perguntou Lanterna.

- Isso mesmo, suas esposas – disse Ciborgue – Legal, né? Bem, enquanto vocês fazem isso, eu e... – ele disse olhando para o outro Ciborgue – e eu, vamos até a torre da liga para pegar a máquina. Alguma dúvida?

Só agora Ciborgue havia se dado conta do estado emocional dos quatro homens. Flash e lanterna estavam boquiabertos, Superman estava confuso e Batman ainda não havia se mexido do lugar.

- Vocês querem voltar pra casa ou não? – ele perguntou. Todos apenas concordaram vigorosamente com a cabeça – Ótimo, mãos a obra.

Eu tentei adiantar a historia ao máximo, o primeiro capitulo é sempre chato, mas melhora. Vou aproveitar as ferias da faculdade para terminar minhas historias. Deixem review, please. Ah, e desculpem os erros de português, as vezes eu como palavras ou digito errado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

BatCaverna

Batman não fazia ideia do que estava fazendo ali. Na verdade ele sabia, ele só não queria acreditar. O Ciborgue da época atual havia passado um falso alarme fazendo com que os seus "eus" atuais estivessem fora do cenário. E agora ele estava ali, na batcaverna, completamente diferente do que ele lembrava. Ele não podia a ter modificado tanto em dez anos.

Mas ele tinha que se concentrar na tarefa atual. Ele precisava daquele cristal, e quanto mais rápido, melhor. Com uma furtividade característica do Batman ele caminhou até o vestiário, se trocou e pegou o elevador para a mansão.

Estava tudo calmo, provavelmente deveriam estar todos, menos Alfred, fora. Bruce respirou fundo e caminhou até a cozinha. Precisava encontrar Selina, mas primeiro tinha que achar Alfred. Foi sem erro, entrou na cozinha e encontrou Alfred.

- Mestre Bruce, eu pensei que o senhor só voltaria à noite.

- Tive uma pequena ocorrência... – ele disse se fazendo de desentendido – Selina ainda está em casa?

- E por que não estaria? – Bruce prendeu a respiração, tinha começado mal – acredito que ela se arrumando.

- Com licença, então. – ele disse se retirando.

Alfred o conhecia bem demais, era perigoso passar muito tempo perto dele, ele poderia o descobrir. Bruce subiu as escadas e foi para sua suíte, onde era mais provável de estar a senhora da casa. A porta do quarto estava semiaberta. Bruce se aproximou e aguardou, não ouvia nenhum barulho. Respirou fundo e entrou. Nada de Selina. A cama estava desarrumada, as cortinas e janelas abertas, mas nada de Selina.

Foi então que sons vindos do banheiro lhe chamaram a atenção. O som de vocês e água o fizeram caminhar em direção ao banheiro. Abriu a porta devagar e entrou. A imagem que viu o paralisou completamente.

Ali, no meio de seu enorme banheiro, uma banheira cheia de água morna. Dentro dela estava Selina, nua, os cabelos presos em um coque, segurava um bebê de mais ou menos dois anos e brincava com ela.

- Minha gatinha linda – ela disse roçando seu nariz com o dela. Foi então que ela notou a presença de Bruce – Bruce, pensei que você já tinha ido.

Bruce não sabia o que dizer, ele estava fascinado com o que estava vendo. Nunca tinha visto Selina tão bela. Seus olhos percorreram todo o corpo dela. Ele notou o anel de ouro e o bracelete dourado com o cristal encravado no pulso esquerdo.

- Bruce! – ele despertou de seu transe e a olhou nos olhos – Você está me ouvindo?

- Sim, sim estou – ele se mexeu e andou em direção a banheira – Tinha uns assuntos para resolver aqui.

- Então você vai ficar em casa hoje? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

- Vou... Pelo menos por agora. – ele prendeu a respiração enquanto Selina o analisava.

- Ótimo – ela abriu um sorriso – Você pode me ajudar a enxugar Helena?

- Claro – ele foi até a bancada e pegou a toalha com touquinha com orelhas de gato, foi até a banheira e pegou a bebê do colo de Selina. A embrulhou e colocou a touca sobre a cabeça.

Uma sensação estranha tomou conta dele. Helena era tão pequena e tão quentinha, cabia perfeitamente em seus braços. Ela tinha cabelos negros sedosos e olhos azuis como o pai, um rosto delicado e bochechas rosadas. Ele abaixou a cabeça e sentiu o perfume natural de bebê dela, aquilo era acalentador.

- Papai sempre se derrete pela gatinha dele – Selina disse se levantando e expondo toda sua beleza – mamãe também pode ter o papai?

- Pode. – Helena disse sorrindo.

- Pega minha toalha, por favor – e Bruce atendeu – Obrigado.

- Pai, chama o mano pra vir aqui hoje! – Helena disse chamando sua atenção.

- Mano? – ele perguntou sem entender.

- O Grayson, meu amor – explicou Selina.

- Claro que chamo, gatinha. Vamos trocar de roupa... – ele disse retornando para o quarto.

Bruce brincou com Helena na cama enquanto Selina se arrumava, logo em seguida ela apareceu usando vestido e com o cabelo solto. Seu cabelo estava mais longo, e Bruce decidiu que gostava dele assim. Selina pegou Helena nos braços e a levou para o quarto da menina, a trocou e Alfred veio para busca-la.

- Ela está crescendo tão rápido, tenho quase certeza que Alfred coloca algo na comida dela – Selina disse voltando para o quarto.

- Se chama amor, Alfred a adora.

- Agora, meu adorado marido, vai me dizer o porquê de estar aqui a essa hora do dia?

- Não posso ficar em casa? – Selina o encarou e ele engoliu seco – Eu tive que usar a Batcaverna.

- E por que você não está na sua preciosa caverna? – ela se sentou na penteadeira e começou a escovar o cabelo.

- A ideia de ver minhas duas mulheres preferidas, nuas e molhadas me pareceu bem melhor – Selina girou na cadeira e o encarou.

- Você está dizendo que você deixou o seu trabalho de detetive para admirar sua esposa e filha tomando banho? – ele ficou calado – Quem é você e o que fez com meu marido?!

- ... – por um momento ele achou que tinha sido descoberto.

- Tem alguma coisa errada, Bruce? – ela perguntou preocupada – Você está meio estranho, se é que isso é possível.

- Eu só... – ele disse pensando em uma desculpa – O que você vai fazer sexta a noite?

- Bruce você já se esqueceu do jantar beneficente! – ela disse se levantando e indo buscar o celular – eu tenho certeza de que deixei todo tipo de lembrete, até mesmo um post-it no retrovisor do batmóvel.

- Foi mesmo? – ele disse impressionado.

- Não importa, saiba que você não pode fugir dessa vez.

- Eu não disse nada sobre fugir... – ele se aproximou dela e envolveu sua cintura com os braços.

- Você estava sondando! – ela disse cruzando os braços, determinada a não cair na armadilha de Bruce.

- Sondando?

- É, sondando. Você se faz de desentendido, faz perguntas como quem não quer nada, começa a ficar todo prestativo e quando a gente espera... Você já se safou! Pois fique sabendo que eu não vou cair nessa, não dessa vez.

- Pode ficar tranquila, eu não vou fugir do jantar na sexta – ele disse beijando sua bochecha e a forçando descruzar os braços – Eu só perguntei por que eu tinha planos em mente para nós dois.

- Que tipos de planos? – ela perguntou enquanto ele percorria as mãos pelo comprimento do seus braços.

- Dos tipos que envolve você, eu e... O Alfred.

- O Alfred?!

- É, alguém tem que ficar de olho na nossa gatinha.

- E suponhamos que eu esteja pensando em aceitar esses seu plano, não que eu esteja realmente – ela disse envolvendo o pescoço dele com as mãos – O que você planeja fazer comigo?

- Você e eu vamos fazer um treinamento.

- Um treinamento, Bruce? – ele somente riu – Isso é algum tipo de piada?

- A apressada vai ficar contente em saber que é um treinamento para algo bem específico – ele deu um selinho em sua boca – vamos treinar em como fazer um morceguinho.

- Fazer um morceguinho? – ela disse sussurrando.

- É, eu já tenho a gata, uma gatinha... – ele lhe deu mais um selinho – três pássaros – ela apenas riu – só meu falta um morceguinho.

- Isso é tentador... – ela o beijou e por um momento Bruce se perdeu, esqueceu de tudo e apenas mergulhou no momento. Por um instante ele sentiu que pertencia a aquele tempo – Mas eu dei minha palavra que estaríamos naquele jantar, vamos ter que adiar seu plano por algumas horas.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Agora eu tenho que ir cuidar da nossa pequena – e dizendo isso ela saiu do quarto.

- É... Vamos ter que adiar mesmo. – ele disse enquanto admirava o bracelete que havia conseguido retirar do braço dela enquanto se beijavam – em dez anos.

E aí? Gostaram? espero que sim. podem reclamar, elogiar, dar feedback e tudo mais nas reviews.


End file.
